lost soul
by hyuuga araia
Summary: Naruto adalah 'iblis konoha' dia dibesarkan menjadi seorang mesin pembunuh. Bagaimanakah ceritannya. . . (chap 1 and 2 translate'tan) . Godlike. Abal and ga jelas
1. Chapter 1

LOST SOUL (TERJEMAHAN)

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: BUKAN PUNYAKU!

terlihat 7 ambu kini berdiri di hadapan sang hokage. Mereka sekarang dengan tatapan serius.

Enam dari mereka memiliki topeng ambu normal seperti biasa sedangkan yang satunya tubuhnya lebih kecil dengan topeng sederhana yang menampilkan warna matanya.

"ada apa?" tanya sang hokage. Yang menuju sang kapten dengan topeng ambu elang.

"keberasilan misi. Kepala iwa daimio dan kelugarnya mati." ucap sang kapten.

"korban?" tanya sarutobi selaku hokage kepada ambu yang mengenakan topeng elang.

"tidak ada hokage-sama" jawab ambu itu.

"begitu" ucap sang hokage sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"apa ada lagi yang kau laporkan elang?" tanya sang hokage dengan tatapan intens pada sang kapten ambu.

"tidak" ucap sang ambu berbohong pasalnya sebelum mengerjakan misi tadi semua musuh sudah menyisakan debu.

Dia tidak asing dengan kematian, dan pada akhirnya ... lebih baik mereka dari dia. Tapi itu mengerikan. Dia tahu siapa anak ini, dan tahu bahwa apa yang ia lihat hari ini hanya akan menjadi awal dari kekuatannya.

Namun, dia akan menahan lidahnya Mungkin karena, efisiensi brutal ia merasa berutang hal ini karna memastikan semua anak buahnya berhasil keluar dengan selamat. Atau mungkin itu adalah rasa hormat ringan. Atau mungkin itu jauh lebih sederhana dari itu. Mungkin emosi yang paling kuat yang menahannya adalah rasa takut. Takut retribusi rubah muda akan hidangan yang harus ia berbicara melawan dia.

.  
Sarutobi mengangguk"Sangat baik, kalian berenam silah pergi. Dan Kaidan, Anda tinggal". Orang yang ditunjuk membungkuk sebelum menyeret keluar dari ruangan.

Sarutobi tampak bersama sisa Anbu itu di kantornya."lepaskan topeng Anda."

Anbu itu melepas topengnya, memperlihatkan seorang anak berambut pirang dengan kumis seperti tanda lahir di wajahnya bersama dengan mata blues dingin tenang yang di matanya.

Sarutobi mendesah sedih. Matanya selalu seperti itu. Sejak dia mengingat, anak itu adalah perwujudan dari shinobi yang sempurna. Alat yang sempurna. Perangkat Pembunuhan sempurna.

Dia membenci dewan. Karna yang mereka lakukan. Mereka telah meninggalkan dia dengan ultimatum. Entah dia akan dilatih sebagai senjata Konoha atau ia akan dieksekusi. Terkadang ia berharap ia telah mengambil pilihan kedua. Tampaknya belas kasihan dibandingkan dengan tatapan kosong. Kekuatannya mungkin Setara dengan Uchiha Itachi. Mungkin bahkan lebih.

Dia mendesah lagi, sekarang bukan waktu untuk ini. Banyak orang di dewan percaya bahwa pelatihan dia seperti ini telah menjadi panggilan yang tepat. Terlalu banyak. Tidak .. dia akan menunggu ... ia akan menunggu waktu dan kemudian ia akan mengatur hal-hal yang benar.  
"Naruto, aku mengerti bahwa ini adalah misi pertama Anda sebagai Anbu."

"Ya." ucap naruto. Suaranya datar dan bahkan, tidak ada emosi bisa didengar dalam suaranya atau melihat di wajahnya. Sarutobi menatapnya sejenak.  
"Apakah anda juga? Terkadang misi tingkat Anbu mempengaruhi orang-orang. Bagaimana Anda mengatasi?"

Naruto mengangkat alis. Dia bingung dengan ini."Mereka hanyalah musuh yang mengganggu misi kami. Saya tidak mengerti mengapa Anda akan percaya ini akan mempengaruhi saya dengan cara apapun." Sarutobi menahan keinginan untuk mendesah ini begitu frustasi. Rasanya seperti ia setengah memukuli kepalanya ke dinding.

Itu memuakkan."baiklah Naruto." Dia menyatakan sebelum berdiri. Dia melihat anak itu sejenak, berpikir, kemudian ia berbicara."Saya memiliki sebuah pertemuan, untuk menyelesaikan aliansi dengan Kazekage dari Suna. Anda harus menjadi bodyguard saya." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya."Seperti yang Anda inginkan." Dia menyatakan sebelum menempatkan topeng menutupi wajahnya.

Sarutobi merasa terpukul di dadanya saat melihatnya. Itu hampir seperti topeng yang memakan dia. Seolah-olah itu akan menelan jiwanya sepenuhnya setiap kali ia memakainya. Ia menyembunyikan kesedihannya, berjalan mengitari meja dan keluar pintu.

"Hokage-dono" The Kazekage disambut hormat sambil berdiri."Saya senang Anda telah tiba." Katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sarutobi tersenyum "Ah Kazekage-dono, maafkan aku telah membuatmu menunggu. Aku punya beberapa masalah mendesak untuk di hadiri" Sarutobi berbicara dengan suara bijak yang menunjukkan ia tidak benar-benar menyesal sama sekali

Kazekage mengangguk erat, dia tidak pernah melakukan seperti pertemuan-pertemuan ini, tidak bisa benar-benar membawa dirinya untuk percaya disebut sekutunya. Dia tiba-tiba melihat bentuk berjubah Naruto muncul dari bayang-bayang tipis di sudut. Dia bertanya-tanya sebentar ketika Anbu telah memasuki ruangan, dan jika ada lebih dari mereka."Hokage-dono, saya dengan hormat meminta penjaga kami melepas topeng mereka." pinminta kazekage, sambil melirik Anbu curiga itu.  
.Sarutobi mengangguk dan memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto dari sudut matanya. Pria Pirang itu mengangkat tangannya dan melepas topeng dan penjaga Kazekage melakukan hal yang sama. Kazekage ingin tahu semata-mata melihat langsung di Anbu saat ia melepas topengnya. Dan Dia segera menyesali tindakan. Pria itu Mengunci mata dengan blues dingin, ia menemukan dirinya beku, perutnya bergolak dengan kegelisahan. Mata sudah mati. Mereka menunjukkan tidak apa-apa, tidak ada kebahagiaan, ada kesedihan, tidak ada kemarahan, tidak ketidakpedulian bahkan dingin.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan turun ke bisnis." Suara Sarutobi membawa Kazekage kembali ke dunia nyata, ia mengalihkan tatapannya pergi dan melihat orang tua itu,"Tentu saja." Dia menjawab memberikan anggukan kecil. Selama jam melalui malam mereka berbicara atas rincian dari perjanjian baru antara kedua negara dan kondisi aliansi selama beberapa jam sebelum mereka akhirnya mencapai kesepakatan yang saling memuaskan.

Perjanjian Itu akan ditandatangani besok secara resmi, dalam tampilan publik, sebelum dewan Konoha, penduduk dan pejabat dari negara angin. Kazekage berdiri dalam persiapan untuk meninggalkannya, namun Sarutobi menghentikannya." Mungkin saya memiliki kata secara pribadi, Kazekage-dono?" Pemimpin Suna ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Dua penjaga mereka menerima perintah diam dan menundukkan kepala mereka sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan

Sarutobi tiba-tiba mendesah sedih sebagai anak pirang akhirnya keluar ruangan."Kazekage-dono saya tahu apa yang direncanakan Suna. Untuk membuat senjata dari jinchuriki Shukaku itu." The Kazekage menegang, tulang belakang akan tegak lurus. Sarutobi menatap langsung ke mata Kazekage saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata berikutnya."Saya memperingatkan Anda sekarang bahwa jika Anda mengikuti melalui dengan ini Anda akan menyesal selamanya."

Mata Kazekage segera menyempit."Apakah Anda mengancam saya?" Sarutobi mendesah lagi, menggelengkan kepalanya"Tidak Anda dapat melakukannya seperti yang Anda inginkan;? Saya hanya meyakinkan Anda bahwa itu tidak akan mempengaruhi aliansi seperti Hal ini hanya.?". Dia terdiam saat ia memutar kepalanya untuk menghadapi pintu Naruto telah digunakan untuk keluar ruangan."Anda telah melihat malam ini, hasil ambisi tersebut."

Pikiran Kazekage, maka matanya terbuka sedikit lebih dalam realisasi."Maksudmu anak itu?" Sarutobi mengangguk."Naruto adalah upaya Konoha pada senjata hidup. Kami berhasil tapi?" Dia melemah sedikit."Tapi harga terlalu tinggi. Setidaknya ... saya percaya itu." Dia kemudian beralih ke Kazekage."Mungkin Anda mungkin tidak setuju ... tapi jika Anda menemukan bahwa Anda salah, Anda bisa hidup dengan itu kejahatan ya?"

Sebagai Sarutobi kembali ke kantornya, ia duduk di kursinya sambil mendesah lelah. Matanya mendarat di topeng akrab itu."kau dapat pergi Naruto." Dia berkata, suaranya dicampur dengan kelelahan dan wajahnya menunjukkan usia sebenarnya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya di busur pendek."Seperti yang Anda inginkan." Ia mengatakan, sebelum ia berbalik tajam pada tumitnya dan berjalan keluar pintu. Wajah Sarutobi dipelintir dalam kesedihan setelah anak itu. Selalu lakukan. Rasa bersalah dan kemarahan dia merasa selalu menggigit-gigit bagian dalam tubuhnya.

Malam setelah serangan Kyuubi enam tahun lalu mengoyak hatinya. Rasanya sakit hanya untuk melihat anak itu. Untuk melihat hasil pengecut. Warga sipil ingin dia mati, dewan menginginkan senjata dan keinginan sekarat penyelamat mereka ditinggalkan? Lupa di bangun ketakutan, kebencian, dan ambisi. Sekali lagi ... dia bertanya-tanya apakah itu akan lebih baik untuk membiarkan warga sipil memiliki cara mereka.

Malam setelah serangan Kyuubi enam tahun lalu mengoyak hatinya. Rasanya sakit hanya untuk melihat anak itu. Untuk melihat hasil pengecut. Warga sipil ingin dia mati, dewan menginginkan senjata dan keinginan sekarat penyelamat mereka ditinggalkan? Lupa di bangun ketakutan, kebencian, dan ambisi. Sekali lagi ... dia bertanya-tanya apakah itu akan lebih baik untuk membiarkan warga sipil memiliki cara mereka.

Terlihat kazekage Berjalan kembali ke Suna tampak tertinggal selamanya ke Kazekage. Dia ingin melihat dinding rumahnya lagi. Tapi perjalanan ini juga telah memberinya cukup waktu untuk berpikir, dan merenungkan perbuatannya. Terutama, tindakan melawan anaknya Gaara. Kematian istrinya saat lahir anak adalah konsekuensi yang tak terduga di pihaknya. Imam, yang juga telah meninggal menyegel setan pasir telah meyakinkannya bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk penyegelan untuk berhasil adalah untuk binatang yang akan disegel saat dia melahirkan. Dia tidak pernah diberitahu bahwa istrinya akan mati dari ritual. Dipenuhi dengan kesedihan dan kemarahan atas kematian istrinya ia telah berjuang untuk menemukan outlet dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menemukan satu?.

.  
GAARA

.  
Dia menyalahkan Gaara atas kematian mendiang istrinya dan bahkan mengutuk keberadaan nya. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan memotong ikatan keluarga ayah dan anak, dan bahwa ia akan berubah menjadi apa Gaara desa Suna membutuhkannya untuk menjadi. Dia hampir berhasil dalam usaha itu. Anak itu selalu sendirian, selalu pada lengan panjang dari semua orang, bahkan saudara-saudaranya. Tapi sekarang, melihat hasil yang hidup dari ambisi tersebut dalam anak itu dari Konoha telah benar-benar mengguncang tekadnya. Tidak mater apa yang dia katakan, atau apa yang telah ia lakukan ... Gaara masih anaknya.

Mungkinkah ia telanjang mata yang tak berdosa ke dalam rona bernyawa dingin sama seperti anak laki-laki tadi? Mungkinkah ia mengubah Gaara menjadi apa yang orang lain telah memanggil dia sejak ia lahir? Sebuah rakasa? Sekitar seminggu yang lalu jawabannya akan menjadi mudah. Tapi sekarang? Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Dia telah melihat sekilas masa depan. Dan dia tidak menyukai apa yang telah dilihatnya."Ahhh, Kazekage-sama." Seorang hamba berbicara kepada pemimpin Suna saat memasuki tanah miliknya."senang melihat Anda telah kembali. Kami mulai khawatir." Dia berbicara sambil menundukkan rendah.

"Di mana Gaara?" itu hal pertama yang lolos mulutnya. Pekerja itu mendongak, kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. Itu sangat langka bagi Kazekage yang pernah membuat pertanyaan anaknya kecuali ada laporan bahwa ia telah membunuh orang lain di desa."Err, dia di kamarnya tuanku ... Apakah saya pergi menjemputnya ?" Dia bertanya agak ragu-ragu, takut?. Tidak ada yang ingin pergi dekat Gaara."Tidak" Kazekage berbicara erat, dengan suar jubahnya ia berbalik tajam pada tumitnya dan berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kamar anaknya. Saat ia mendekati dia merasa langkahnya berat, klak sepatu melawan lantai kayu bergema dari gedung. Dia melihat ke pintu kayu kamar Gaara dan membukanya tanpa mengetuk.

Terlihat dia, duduk di tengah-tengah kamarnya, memeluk tua usang teddy-bear dia punya sejak ia masih bayi. Sebuah hadiah dari ibunya, pemimpin Suna itu sedih saat ia teringat istrinya membeli mainan ketika dia masih hamil dengan dia. Gaara berbalik dan melihat ayahnya, ia melihat mata pirus melebar ketakutan. Kazekage tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi dia akan memperbaiki hal ini. Dia akan membatalkan kesalahan yang ia lakukan pada anaknya dan mungkin beberapa hari ..."Gaara." Dia menanggil dengan lembut. Dia melihat anak bergeming seolah-olah dipukul, suatu tindakan yang mengirimkan sebersit ... sesuatu yang membawanya beberapa saat untuk mengakui sebagai bersalah melalui dadanya."Kemarilah nak."  
.

gaara berdiri dan berjalan, matanya hanya terpaku ke lantai. Dia menghela napas dan pindah tangan untuk menyentuh bagian atas kepala anak laki-laki itu ketika pasir muncul dan menghentikannya. Gaara mendongak ketakutan, setiap kali ayahnya melihat bentuk perlawanan dari Gaara ia akan selalu marah. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya, dia tidak tahu bagaimana. Kazekage menghela napas berat saat ia menarik kembali tangannya, yang memungkinkan pasir menghilang. Gaara mendongak, sejenak sebelum mengalihkan matanya. The Kazekage mendesah lagi."Gaara, lihat aku." Dia berkata kepada kepala merah muda yang mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke dalam mata ayahnya.

Dengan nafas berat sang kazekage mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat gaara bingung "maaf gaara aku akan membuat sesuatu yang lebih baik" ujar sang kazekage sambil pergi dari ruangan itu.


	2. Chapter 2

lost soul

disclaimer : naruto bukan milik saya chap 1 dan 2 punya abang ID 1449

pair: ?

chapter 2

Terlihat di desa Konoha dua Anbu dari desa Iwa menyusup desa konoha Mereka bergerak cepat, memilah-milah bayangan melucuti perangkap, segel dan langkah-langkah keamanan yang menurut ambu iwa itu gampang.

Tujuan mereka? Gulungan terlarang.

Sebagaian dua menyelinap melalui lorong-lorong, akhirnya memasuki ruangan dengan berdiri patung besar yang menyimpan gulungan itu, mereka mengambil beberapa menit untuk memastikan tidak ada jebakan. "Keh, Konoha-nin begitu bodoh, aku tidak percaya mereka akan meninggalkan gulungan itu di tempat yang jelas." Satu Anbu mengejek jijik saat ia berjalan ke depan. "diam dan selesaikan ini dengan cepat." Rekannya mendesis keras sambil terus menjaga di pintu. Anbu itu mendengus saat ia berjalan ke depan.

dia menarik gulungan itu dari tempatnya dan mengangkat. Dia berbalik melirik temannya dan menyeringai, bayangan gelap dengan topeng hitam yang muncul seperti hantu di belakangnya. Bayangan itu menghunus dua pedang, satu di pegangan terbalik di tangan kirinya sementara yang lain biasa di sebelah kanannya. "Heh, sepotong kue."Anbu itu mengejek membuat rekannya melirik kepadanya. Matanya langsung melebar. "Di belakang mu" ucap patnernya ia langsung bergerak untuk menghindar. oleh insting belaka saja, nyaris menghindari ayunan yang akan memotong kepalanya. Ia berputar pada tumitnya dan siap untuk menghadapi penyerangnya. Namun sebelum ia bisa melihat siapa yang menyerangnya. ia merasa udara di paru-parunya meninggalkan sebagai tendangan meremukan dadanya. Suara memuakkan bergema dari dinding kayu ruangan sebagai tulang rusuknya retak dan pecah dari benturan keras itu.

Rekan Anbu itu mengambil senjada dalam kantung ninjanya dan melangsungkan tendangan tajam ke wajah ninja rubah itu namun dapat di hindari, wajahnya sang anbu iwa nyaris tak bergerak satu inci. Kemudian berpaling untuk melihat lawannya tertegun sebelum meluruskan dan memulai serangan lagi. Anbu iwa itu berpaling lagi ke samping, tetapi bayangan itu tahu akan tahu apa yangdilakukannya dengan cepat memutar pisau di tangan kirinya sehingga ia bisa di tebak. Dan saat ia berputar lagi ia berputar di tumit dan sebelum Iwa Anbu bisa memahami apa yang sedang terjadi sebuah benda tajam menikam anbu itu hingga mati. Anbu iwa itu batuk darah sebelum ia melihat ke topeng ninja, melalui celah lubang mata dan merasakan napasnya tenang.

Mata ninja itu melebar sebelum ia dengan cepat bangkit, rasa takut dan adrenalin mati rasa sakit di dadanya saat ia melemparkan bom asap ke lantai mengirimkan selimut abu-abu seberang ruangan. Lalu ia bergegas ke jendela yang terbuka dan mengambil langkah untuk melompat melalui itu tetapi logam dingin dari lawannya melilit lehernya dan membantingnya ke lantai . Dia terbatuk dan tersentak, naruto yah itu adalah bayang yang telah melawan anbu iwa tadi. diposisikan pedangnya untuk untuk membunuh. "Cukup Naruto!" pedang Naruto berhenti. Sarutobi, Ibiki, Kakashi dan skuad Anbu muncul dari bayang-bayang. Hokage mengangguk "Ambil tahanan untuk diinterogasi."

Ibiki mengangguk "baik!." Dengan menjentikkan jari-jarinya dua Anbu melangkah maju dan membawa mereka. Ibiki mengikuti di belakang. Naruto perlahan menyarungkan pedangnya dan berbalik menghadap Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama ada yang bisa saya lakukan." ucap naruto, suaranya, keluar dalam bariton yang mendalam karena perangkat agar suara berubah dan tidak dikenali oleh orang setiap kali dia tidak bertugas ... yang hampir tidak pernah.

Sarutobi mendesah. "Tidak ada Naruto. Kamu bisa pergi."Anbu elit itu yang tak lain naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum menyalakan tumit dan menghilang dalam pusaran asap. Sarutobi mendesah lagi saat ia berpaling ke Kakashi. "Ayo Kakashi." Ia memerintahkan sebelum dia juga meninggalkan ruang itu, Kakashi juga mengikuti di belakang hokage.

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya berhenti di kantor Sarutobi. Sarutobi mendesah saat ia melepas topinya dan duduk di kursinya. Dia tampak tua. Kakashi menunggu sambil bersandar di dinding, buku 'laknat' tidak terlihat untuk kali, saat ia menatap Hokage, sabar mengamati. Sarutobi mengusap dahinya letih sebelum ia mengangkat matanya untuk melihat Kakashi. "Well Bagaimana menurutmu?" "Efektif." Kakashi mengatakan mengangguk sedikit. "Sikap melawan-Nya dan eksekusi sudah dekat sempurna dari apa yang saya tahu ... presisi dan koordinasi nya adalah pada kekuatan dan kecepatan umum nya sangat mengesankan." Sarutobi mencondongkan tubuh ke depan di mejanya.

"Apa yang Anda benar-benar berpikir?" Kakashi berhenti. "Izin untuk berbicara dengan bebas Hokage-sama?" Dia bertanya setelah beberapa detik. Sarutobi mengangguk. "Izin yang diberikan."

.  
.

Kakashi sang ninja peniru, sejenak mengangkat bahu. "Saya tahu situasi yang Anda hadapi hari itu ... kematian ... atau penghambaan hidup ... tetapi untuk membawanya... anak laki-laki seperti itu." ucap sang hatake. Sarutobi mendesah dan bersandar di mejanya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya. "Itu sebabnya saya ingin membatalkan kerusakan. Dewan baru-baru ini kehilangan sejumlah anggota yang mendukung ide gila sebagai senjata" Kakashi mengangkat alis. "Dan kau katakan karena ini?" Ujar kakashi. Sarutobi membalas tatapannya dengan percikan tekad yang membara dalam matanya. "Karena Anda akan membantu saya." Kakashi mengangkat kedua alis. "Dan bagaimana Anda mengusulkan saya melakukan itu?".

Sarutobi berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke balkon, menyalakan rokok pipanya. Dia mengisap dan perlahan-lahan membiarkan asap keluar dari paru-parunya. "Ujian gennin Uchiha Sasuke akan datang segera bukan? Seiring dengan itu dari Hyuuga Hinata?" Dia setengah bertanya setengah dinyatakan. Mata Kakashi melebar Dia bergerak maju dan berdiri di depan hokage dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Tidak Tidak bisa" Sarutobi mengambil embusan pipa dan berkedip malas pada bawahannya yang lebih muda. "Apa ada masalah Kakashi?" "Ini tidak akan bekerja untuk satu hal!" Dia berteriak memukul-mukul lengannya di agak panik. "Dan mengapa tidak?" Ninja tua bertanya tenang. "Kau berencana untuk menempatkan sesuatu (naruto) seperti itu dengan dua gennin." sang Copy-nin membacakan datar. "Itu akan seperti menempatkan serigala di sarang domba dan kemudian ketika setengah domba berakhir mati keesokan harinya!"

Sarutobi menatap langsung ke mata Kakashi, tanpa berkedip. "Saya sudah gagal pada Minato. Kakashi. Sekarang Saya memiliki kesempatan untuk membuat benar dan aku menolak untuk membiarkan hal itu terbuang. Anda Harus. Membantuku". The nin copy mendesah. Dia tahu dia akan menyesalinya.

.

Naruto perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Itu adalah perkebunan besar yang tersembunyi. Letaknya pada sisi timur pinggiran desa. Orang yang telah membangun perkebunan rupanya pecinta alam, karena itu ia telah menebang semua pohon. hampir tidak ada pohon dan tampaknya telah memilih niat alami di mana untuk membangun rumah utama. Daerah lain perkebunan, seperti dojo, gudang senjata dan perpustakaan dibangun di pohon itu sendiri, atau di sekitarnya. Rumah pohon raksasa. Naruto benar-benar percaya rumah ini hanya terlalu mewah untuk seseorang seperti dirinya. Dia telah meminta Hokage hanya sekali mengapa ia telah memberinya estate ini yang notabenya sangat mewah.

Entah lah namun dia tidak banyak protes karna mottonya. 'He would never hesitate, never question, never stop. He was the perfect weapon.'

esok harinya

"Anda memanggil saya Hokage-sama?" Terdengar suara Naruto dari balkon pintu

Sarutobi berbalik menghadap anak muda itu. Sekarang di pagi hari yang benar-benar bisa mendapatkan tampilan yang baik pada. Satu bisa mengatakan anak itu telah dilatih sejak lahir. Dewan telah diatur segala sesuatu dalam hidupnya sampai baru-baru ini, bahkan konsumsi pangan. Dietnya benar-benar hal yang paling sehat yang pernah dilihat Sarutobi. Dengan demikian ia telah tumbuh sehingga sampai ketinggian 159cm yang tinggi untuk usia dua belas. Dia menaruh dua pedangnya malang-melintang di sepanjang punggungnya, jubah hitam yang khusus dirancang untuk Anbu sehingga tidak akan memantulkan cahaya yang sedikit terbuka mengungkapkan Anbu armor kustom yang berwarna merah dengan dua piring bahu yang membuatnya tampak jauh lebih luas sehingga meningkatkan faktor intimidasi nya. Walau pun Setelah sering memenangkan pertempuran bahkan sebelum berjuang.

Sarutobi memiring topinya. "Saya memiliki misi baru untuk mu Naruto." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Apapun yang kamu minta, aku akan melayani." "Tidak, tunggu dengarnya sebelum Anda menerima." "Seperti yang Anda ketahui, enam tahun yang lalu Uchiha Itachi membantaian Uchiha. Karena itu, Uchiha Sasuke adalah Uchiha yang tersisa terakhir. Anda juga tahu bahwa hampir satu dekade lalu Kumo mencoba untuk menculik Hinata Hyuuga dalam upaya untuk mencuri rahasia Byakugan. Kami punya alasan untuk percaya bahwa kedua anak-anak ini akan ditargetkan dalam waktu dekat. Oleh karena itu mereka harus dilindungi. " Yah itu bukan kebohongan yang lengkap, Kumo bisa pergi setelah Hinata lagi. Sarutobi mendesah. "Dewan dan saya" ucapnya berbohong. "-Telah memutuskan bahwa Anda harus menjadi pengawal mereka. Anda harus pergi menyamar sebagai gennin bawah asuhan Hatake Kakashi. Apakah anda menerima? Saya mengerti jika Anda memilih untuk menolak"

"Apapun yang kamu minta, aku akan melayani." ucap Jinchurriki muda tanpa ragu-ragu. Sarutobi mendesah sedikit dalam kekecewaan sebelum ia mengangguk. "Aku akan mengirim salah satu Kunoichi saya untuk membantu Anda mendapatkan pakaian untuk misi Anda." Sarutobi tahu pasti bahwa satu-satunya hal Naruto dimiliki di lemari adalah jubah dan baju besi Anbu. Anak itu tidak ada yang lain jadi itu sangat tidak mungkin ia akan tahu apa-apa tentang pakaian sipil biasa karena itu adalah apa yang kebanyakan mengenakan gennin. "Apakah saya akan diizinkan untuk menggunaka senjata saya?" Tanya pirang Anbu. Sarutobi shok. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto tampaknya menempatkan nilai apapun pada objek apapun. Mengingat, senjata adalah teman terbaik seorang shinobi tapi masih, itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Dia mengangguk pelan. "boleh." Naruto mengangguk dan membungkuk sebelum ia keluar kantor.

Sarutobi mendesah saat anak itu pergi. Setiap kali ia melihat blues dingin atau topeng sialan sialan itu dia dipenuhi dengan begitu banyak penyesalan t. Tak lama kemudian pintu dibuka dan sekretarisnya berjalan masuk "saya dipanggil Hokage-sama?" Dia bertanya dengan sopan. Sarutobi mengangguk. "panggilkan aku Yuuhi Kurenai." Yuuhi Kurenai dikenal sebagai banyak hal dalam hidup. The master Genjutsu. The Ice queen. Dan segudang julukan lain bahwa dia tidak akan daftar keluar. Masih meskipun reputasinya hanya sudah beberapa bulan sejak ia telah menjadi Jounin. bahkan setelah itu ia hanya telah mengetahui rahasia rumor yang beredar di antara Jounin untuk jumlah yang relatif singkat, ia berhasil mendapatkan info di pusat dari jaringan gosip Konoha. Jadi tidak mengherankan bahwa dia merasa gugup sekali saat ia terus berjalan menuju rumah misterius Anbu yang hanya dikenal sebagai 'The Demon'

Desas-desus tentang Anbu aneh dan berbahaya berlari merajalela di kalangan Jounin. Cerita tentang bagaimana matanya akan membekukan jiwa Anda dalam ketakutan, bagaimana ia bisa sendirian menghancurkan seluruh resimen pasukan musuh. Bagaimana ia menciptakan api yang dapat membakar daging sampai tulang Anda. 'The shinobi bernilai seribu' hanya satu nama dugaan nya. Mungkin itu dibesar-besarkan adalah bahwa ia tidak bisa dibunuh. Berlebihan atau tidak namun; dia tidak berencana untuk mengujinya. Jadi ya, Yuuhi Kurenai sangat sangat gugup. Sebagai dedaunan lebat akhirnya memberi jalan dia tersentak saat melihat yang dirancang aneh estate namun indah. Dia setengah berharap untuk sulit dipahami Anbu untuk hidup di beberapa gua terpencil dengan obor di sepanjang pintu masuk. Sebelum dia bisa melihat-lihat lagi suara memerintah berbicara ke kanan. "Apakah Anda Kunoichi Hokage dikirim?".

Dia berbalik dan menelan ludah saat dia melihat topeng hitam. Dia perlahan-lahan mengangguk atas pertanyaannya. dia tahu bahwa Konoha 'Iblis' tidak Anbu biasa, suaranya, dia tahu itu mekanis diubah menjadi lebih dalam dari aslinya, namun dia pendek dan struktur tubuhnya, meskipun agak tertutup oleh jubah itu tidak bahwa sepenuhnya pria dewasa. Itu lebih bahwa seorang anak ...? Konoha 'Iblis' ... masih anak-anak? Naruto melihat anggukan dia pertanyaan sebelumnya ia mengangguk kembali sebelum ia berbalik kembali pada tumitnya "Lalu datang. Hokage menyatakan bahwa Anda akan membantu saya dalam memperoleh pakaian yang gennin biasanya memakai." Kurenai mengangguk, tapi bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukan ini sendiri.

.  
Di tempat penjualan baju.

"Apakah ada yang salah?" Kurenai bertanya sambil melihat dia menatap pakaian sipil aneh. "Pakaian ini tidak memiliki baju besi plating antara kain, juga tidak memiliki kunai dan shuriken sarung untuk menyembunyikan senjata." Dia menyatakan dengan nada bingung saat ia berbalik kepadanya dengan alis terangkat menunjukkan kebingungannya. Bukan berarti dia bisa mengatakan dengan topeng masih di tempat.

Kurenai menahan diri dari menyipitkan matanya kesal dan memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Ummm, maafkan saya tapi agak ummm ... aneh berbicara dengan Anda sementara Anda memiliki topeng. Maukah Anda melepas itu untuk saat ini?" Dia bertanya.

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Itu aneh, sekarang dia berpikir tentang hal itu ... hanya Sarutobi melihat wajahnya Dan Kazekage selama pertemuan beberapa tahun yang lalu tapi pria itu mungkin dilupakan dan satu waktu lainnya selama misi di mana topengnya telah hancur di sepanjang sisi kiri, mengungkapkan mata biru tajam ke kapten, satu Hatake Kakashi jika dia ingat benar, telah melihat hanya satu bagian wajahnya tapi Dia ragu-ragu untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia perlahan mengangguk persetujuannya dan dengan lembut klik topengnya telah lepas, mengungkapkan rambut pirang mencolok dan kumis ditandai wajah. Bayi lemak yang akan biasanya telah hadir untuk beberapa derajat pada anak laki-laki seusianya benar-benar pergi. Mengungkap fitur sudut. Kurenai menarik napas. Dia adalah ... ia hanya anak ... Dia pikir dia akan lima belas, mungkin enam belas, tetapi wajah dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki.

Untuk berpikir bahwa Hokage, desanya dapat memungkinkan sesuatu seperti ini ... itu ... hampir mengerika. Dia tahu tentu saja ada banyak shinobi muda yang sangat kuat tapi dia pikir desanya adalah lebih baik daripada tempat seperti Kiri. Uchiha Itachi telah contoh terakhir mereka dan melihat mana yang sudah mereka.

"Apakah ada yang salah?" Suara Naruto membawanya keluar dari lamunannya nya. Suara Itu masih datar dan tanpa emosi, tapi lebih sedikit berperasaan tanpa perangkat mengubah suara dalam topeng. Dia menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang salah. Ummm, ini adalah pakaian sipil, banyak gennin memakainya karena tidak ada misi yang benar-benar serius mulai genin sampai mereka chuunin. Jadi mereka tidak benar-benar perlu untuk menyembunyikan Kunai kantong atau armor di bawah kain. Naruto mengangguk secara logis itu benar. Dia berbalik kembali ke rak pakaian.

.  
"Apa bentuk pakaian yang akan Anda pilih?" Dia bertanya setelah beberapa saat. "Mana yang kamu suka?" kurinei bertanya setelah beberapa saat. "Saya tidak pernah memiliki kebutuhan untuk pakaian lain selain Armor. Saya pasti apa warna yang umum di antara gennin desa." naruto menyatakan hanya. Kurenai harus menahan diri menganga padanya. "Tapi kau tidak ingin memiliki pakaian seperti ini saat Anda muda?" kurinai bertanya tak percaya. "Saya telah di Anbu seragam untuk selama aku bisa mengingat. Jika aku memiliki pakaian sipil di beberapa titik saya tidak ingat waktu." naruto menyatakan saat ia berpaling padanya. "Apakah ada yang salah? Anda wajah anda cukup memerah?" yah wajah kurinai merah akibat menahan marah. Kenapa? Seorang bocah yang notabenya menikmati masa kanak-kanak hilang dalam jajaran pelatihan ambu.

.

.  
_s_k_i_p_

.

Setelah menemani sang iblis konoha kurinai berjalan ke arah menara hokage semua orang memandang horor pada ratu es tersebut bagaimana tidak wajah sang ratu itu menandaka bahwa ia sedang marah.

.

Tok tok tok

.  
"masuk" ucap sang hokage yang kini sedang menghisap asap dari pipa rokoknya. pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang gadis cantik dengan mata ruby indah. "apa misimu sudah selesai?" tanya hokage tersebut pada gadis yang baru masuk dalam kantor hokage itu dan di jawab dengan anggukan.

"baiklah kau boleh pergi" ucap hokage namun gadis itu yang tak lain kurinai tidak bergerak dan menatap tajam pada sang kakek tua yang sedang menghisap pipa rokok.

"baiklah aku mengerti karna itu aku beri misi pada mu untuk menemaninya membeli baju genin" mendengar itu kurinai mengangguk paham dan meninggalkan kantor hokage.

.  
"iruka-kun?" panggil hokage dan seketika seorang chunin muncul "ha'i hokage-sama" ucap chunin tadi yang memiliki tanda bekas luka yang melintang di hidungnya.

"besok naruto akan mengikuti ujian genin dan aku ingin dia berada di bawah bimbingan hatake bersama hyuuga hinata dan uchiha sasuke" ucap sang hokage itu.

"ha'i hokage-sama!" seketika chunin itu pergi dan dapat di lihat sang hokage kini tersenyum puas.

.

Tbc

.

Yos chap depan akan update secepatnya dan maaf jika tulisanya berantakan dan wordnya sangat pendek. Karna araia sangat 'merepotkan'.


End file.
